The human body is capable of producing most of the saturated fatty acids that it requires. Certain polyunsaturated, omega-3 fatty acids, however, cannot be synthesized and must be supplied through diet. For this reason, these fatty acids are referred to as essential fatty acids. Certain foods, such as fish oil, provide the essential fatty acids, and have the advantage of directly offering a consumer eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) and docosahexaenoic acid (DHA), thereby bypassing the often inefficient biochemical synthesis of these compounds from alpha linolenic acid (ALA).
Research has shown that these fatty acids reduce the risk of heart disease, and have a positive effect on children's development when taken at sufficient amounts. Results have also been published indicating that these fatty acids have a positive effect on certain mental illnesses, autoimmune diseases, joint complaints, and weight control. There are, therefore, many reasons for taking dietary supplements containing omega-3 fatty acid sources, such as fish oil. However, many people consider the taste and texture of these oils to be unpleasant. Furthermore, oils high in omega-3 fatty acid are susceptible to oxidation, which results in reduced health benefits and increased unpleasant odor and taste. Food manufacturers have added omega-3 fatty acids to food products, thereby concealing their unpleasant taste. However, because omega-3 fatty acids separate out of food products when added in high amounts and/or easily oxidize, most products contain amounts that are far below the required health-benefiting dose of at least 750 mg EPA/DHA per day.
Thus, there remains a need for food products that contain high amounts (e.g., 750-4000 mg) of omega-3 fatty acid(s) per serving, as well as a manufacturing process for producing such food products.